Dewey's Last Dance alt ending
by Samtastic 3.0
Summary: Dr. Heinous thought he had it all planned out. Just one last step, and his unfortunate mistake would be fixed. Then, the world would be his. Too bad the universe has other plans.


**So, MAD Magazine is officially over…until the reboot. I would guess new writers, but the magazine's been around since the 50's, so it's probably just going with the times and all that mumbo jumbo.**

 **Anyway, since last year, they've had an ongoing story called "Dewey Derwin Destroys the World" about an evil supervillain from the future who accidentally travels back in time and gets stuck in his 14-year-old high school freshman self's body. His attempts to get back to the future were really entertaining, mainly because he kept failing due to the tiniest inconveniences (usually caused by family or friends). However, I gotta admit I was NOT too fond of the ending. In all honesty, I could tell it was rushed, like the author didn't know about the reboot of the magazine and had to hurry and end the story. It IS open to the possibility of being continued in the future, but I'm not sure how likely that is to happen. So, I give you my own take on the ending.**

* * *

DEWEY'S LAST DANCE

Dewey Derwin arrived at his school's Homecoming Dance with nefarious, horrible, terrible…heinous intentions.

See, Dewey was actually the villainous Dr. Heinous, a supervillain from the future, trapped in his awkward past due to his most brilliant creation, a time machine, and an incompetent henchman. For the past 3 months the supervillain had been trapped as a nerdy 14-year-old freshman, and every attempt to return to the future had been foiled by some minor inconvenience. But not this time.

Using his time traveling gerbil (long story) and the DJ entertainment system at the school's dance, Dr. Heinous had the perfect plan to get home. And for once, he had calculated everything down to the last nanosecond.

Idiot family at home? Check.

Teachers distracted by bullies behind the school? Check.

Components of makeshift time machine set up in proper places? Check, check, and check!

Now all he had to do was walk across the gym to the speaker system, and then-

"Hey, Dewey!"

Dewey stopped and sighed. Turning to his left, he saw his academic rival and major thorn in his side, Juniper Chives, smiling at him. She was holding 2 cups of punch, one of them held out for him.

"Hello, Juniper," Dewey forced a smile as he reached for the second cup. Just half-a-minute of being nice, then he was outta here, "Quite the dance, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," She shrugged, as she sipped her punch, "Though, I kinda wish they could have changed the theme." She gestured to the giant Ryan Gosling mural with 'Homecoming 2049' written above it, "But by the time the movie bombed, I had already painted this mural."

"Such the unseen dangers of planning too far ahead," Dewey mused, sipping his punch, "Well, nice chat. Thanks for the punch, have a nice life!" Dewey turned back to the speakers, but Juniper grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" She said, somewhat forcefully, before blushing, "I…uh…I didn't come here with anyone. Did you?"

Eye twitching in annoyance, Dewey turned back to Juniper and sighed, "No, I did not. My mother thought I was bringing a girl named Destiny, yet she did not understand that it was a figure of speech. Why?"

"Well," Juniper rubbed her arm and casually shrugged, "I figure we're both here, we're best friends, so why not…dance together?" By now she was looking down as her blush had grown exponentially.

Dewey's eyes were wide at that as he stifled a chuckle, "Best friends? You and me? That's great!" At that, Dewey began laughing hysterically, much to Juniper's surprise.

"Wow," She said, somewhat shocked, "You didn't know I considered you my best friend? Wow, Dewey, I'm so sorry. I just always respected you so much, and I know you've been lonely since Howie and Morton left you to chase popularity, so of course I considered you to be my bestie." She chuckled as she watched him laugh.

Slowly, Dewey stopped chuckling as he realized Juniper was being serious. He looked at her for a moment, unsure of how to respond.

Seeing his pausing as nervousness, Juniper took Dewey by the hand and lead him to the dance floor, where she guided him in dancing. Dewey was brought out of his shock by the gentle swaying. What the heck was going on? Why was Juniper Chives dancing with him? Sure, they were (almost, at least in her mind) equals in the academic field, but other than that they didn't really have anything in common. Why, if Dewey didn't know any better, he would almost say that Juniper had a crush on him.

Dewey chuckled at that thought, finding it utterly ridiculous. Girls like Juniper, smart as they were, always fell for the jocks and cool kids, as though they had a shot with any of them. It was pathetic, really. In all honesty, Dewey would admit that he and Juniper would almost be the perfect couple: both were focused solely on academics as opposed to "poop-ularity", and they had a few things in common (school wise, of course; while Dewey could admire a few science experiments and writing assignments, he doubted Juniper had any interest in world domination).

As they danced, Dewey actually smiled. It felt nice to take a moment to relax, before he would complete his plan, even if he was spending that moment with Juniper. But still, as they danced, Dewey smiled as he thought over all he was gonna do when he got back to the future. Perhaps use his weather-controlling machine to cause a few tsunamis on the eastern coast, maybe wipe out the White House with a tornado. Then maybe follow that up with causing a few satellites to fall on some major cities. The possibilities were endless.

As the song ended, Dewey pulled away, "Well, that was…something. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to use the little evil genius room."

"You mean little boys' room, right?" Juniper asked, as Dewey walked away.

"Yes, yes," Dewey dismissively waved a hand over his shoulder as he made his way to the stage. He could see that idiotic science teacher, Mr. Balsawood, apparently working as the DJ. God, what wouldn't that man do for a quick buck?

"Oh, Dewey, how ya enjoying the dance?" Balsawood asked, smiling at seeing his favorite student.

"It's all good," Dewey nodded, "Though, I heard some seniors were talking about getting high in the teacher's lounge."

"WHAT?!" Balsawood cried in shock, "That's inexcusable! At the very least, they could have asked me if I wanted to join them!" At that, the science teacher headed out of the gym to the teacher's lounge.

Dewey smirked; sometimes, it was too easy. He then set the DJ stereo system for the right frequency he needed as he fed his gerbil his nuclear tap water. He was so close to achieving his goal, that he didn't notice his tampering with the equipment was making the speakers start to shake rapidly…

"DEWEY, LOOK OUT!"

Dewey was suddenly pushed out of the way as one of the speakers fell over, crushing the DJ system. Dazed, Dewey looked up to see that Juniper has saved his life. He was speechless.

"Are you ok, Dewey?" Juniper asked, looking at him in concern as she got up and held a hand out to him.

Dewey may have been a megalomaniacal supervillain who had killed hundreds without mercy…but he wasn't COMPLETELY heartless.

"I'm fine, Juniper," Dewey nodded, taking her hand to help himself up, "Thank you. That could have ended very badly if you hadn't intervened."

"Don't mention it," Juniper nodded, before looking at him quizzically, "What were you doing, anyway?"

As Dewey tried to think of some reasonable answer, he smirked as he saw the wormhole open behind his rival-turned-savior. He smirked as he replied, "Just trying to find the perfect song for us to dance to." At that, he rushed past Juniper and jumped into the wormhole.

* * *

Dewey landed in bed. He smirked as he felt his body, his muscles, his mustache and stubble. He was back!

And as an added bonus, there was a woman laying right beside him. He remembered that to celebrate finally completing his time machine, he had been planning to go out and find a one-night stand. Thusly, while he had been in the past a few months, he must have come back to the future the following morning.

Feeling surprisingly generous, he figured he'd let this bimbo sleep in while he went and made some proper modifications to the time machine; after all, no time like the present to jump right back in to doing what ya love.

As he got up, he noticed the sunlight peeking in under the curtains. Odd, when did he have curtains installed? In fact, when did he have windows put in? His evil base was miles underground!

"Ah, must be at a motel," He chuckled, figuring he probably got so drunk the previous evening that he just followed this girl to her "office".

"Mmmm…no, home sweet home," The lady, still underneath the covers shifted and looked at him. Dewey could have sworn her voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't see her face in the still darkened room. "But," She continued, "Maybe we COUD get a hotel room tonight. After all, you've got tomorrow off, too, Honey."

Dewey looked at the lump on the bed as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness; he could tell something was very wrong here.

"Honey?" He squeaked out.

At that, the figure got out of bed and made her way to the window, where she drew the curtains as she turned to him, revealing…

"Juniper!" Dewey cried out in shock. What on Earth was his high school rival doing here? How drunk did he get last night?!

"Ya look like you've seen a ghost, Sweetie," Juniper said, sauntering over to him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Sw…sweetie?" Dewey choked out, as Juniper entered the bedroom's adjoining bathroom.

"Yes?" She asked, poking her head back into the room.

"Um…" Dewey was at a loss as he looked around the room; it was a standard master bedroom, with a king-sized bed in the middle of it, a nightstand on each side. On one of the nightstands was a picture. Dewey picked it up, and his face went pale.

It was a wedding picture of him and Juniper, clearly taken sometime after college, as he and Juniper looked younger than they did now.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Before Dewey could process anything more, two children came into their room. Both had light brown skin, the boy (who appeared to be 9 or 10) had Dewey's red hair, while the girl (who looked to be about 5 or so) had Juniper's black hair.

"Mornin', Pops," The boy said, smiling at his father, "How'd you and Ma sleep?"

"Really, Dwight?" Juniper chuckled as she stepped out of the bathroom and picked the girl up, giving her a hug, "Still with the "Ma and Pops", huh?"

"It's what in," the boy, apparently Dwight, shrugged, as the girl giggled.

"Mommy and Daddy are their names, Dwight, don't you know nothin'?" The girl asked, looking at her brother with a serious look, that only made her look more adorable.

"Jillian, don't tease your brother," Juniper chuckled, "And besides, you're just like him, taking the 'g' off of everything." She lightly tickled her daughter's side, electing another giggle out of her.

"Again, it's what's in," Dwight said, acting nonchalant, before turning to Dewey, "Anyway, just wanted to say congrats again on the promotion, Pops. Still can't believe you're the new police chief."

"WHAT?!" Dewey cried in horror, looking aghast as his…family looked at him in surprise.

Juniper looked at her husband in concern, "Yeah, Sweetie, your promotion. We attended the award ceremony last night? You ran into that burning building, shot that child killer, and carried all 9 of those little kids out? Ring any bells?"

Dewey processed everything his wife just told him. Shot a child killer? Ran into a burning building? Carried 9 children to safety? Those actions weren't heinous, they were…they were…heroic!

"Honey, are you feeling ok?" Juniper still had a look of worry as she set her daughter down and sent her children downstairs, telling them she'd be down in a minute to make them breakfast.

"I've…been better," Dewey squeaked out.

"Maybe you should take a hot bath," Juniper suggested, lightly pushing Dewey towards the bathroom, "I know this big promotion is a lot to take in."

Dewey merely nodded as he entered the bathroom, watching through the door out of the corner of his eye as Juniper headed out of the room.

Dewey turned the sink on and splashed water on his face, he was a stuttering mess, "How the hell could this have happened? I was only in the past a few months, and I did MANY horrendous deeds, so the future shouldn't have changed this much, or at all really! I mean, I actually MARRIED Juniper Chives of all people!"

"Hey, hon, I'm taking the kids to the park after breakfast," Juniper called up the stairs, "Don't forget, we're celebrating your parents' anniversary tonight at that new steak place!"

"What? How is that possible? My parents got divorced after I graduated high school." Dewey looked towards the door, as if expecting his "wife" to appear and answer his conundrum.

Shaking his head (and glad to be alone) Dewey looked in the mirror and growled at his reflection, "Think, dunderhead! How could this have happened?"

Taking a deep breath, Dewey thought back to his childhood. All in all, he had an ok time growing up. His parents were loving, he had a couple close friends, all was well. In fact, thinking for a minute, WHAT exactly was his origin story? He wasn't born a supervillain, he BECAME one.

"Childhood and middle school were ok," He muttered, as he started pacing back and forth, "Then came high school. Honestly wasn't that bad at first. A couple idiot seniors and freshmen Fridays, but nothing too awful. Then there was…" Dewey paused, as the horrible realization slowly set in, as he slowly remembered it, "No…"

* * *

 _Original timeline…_

Dewey and his friends Howie and Morton arrived at the Blade Runner Dance. The three biggest nerds in school had arrived with plans of having a nice night. Dewey's parents had had to convince him to attend, but he figured he and his friends could have an ok time.

For the first hour, the trio mingled with a few people, had some punch and snacks, and above all made fools of themselves as they danced around. It was the most fun they had had in a while.

"YOU SUCK!" Dewey and Howie were by the snack table, talking with a couple of the band girls, trying to convince them to dance with them when Morton ran up.

"Dudes, look!" He pointed across the gym to 2 seniors, a beautiful girl with strawberry-blonde hair, a nice rack, and an amazing red dress, who was glaring at some guy dressed in a "tuxedo t-shirt" who she had just dumped her cup of punch on.

"Jasmine Michaels just caught her boyfriend Matthew making out with some other girl behind the bleachers. She's devastated. Now could be our chance. One of us should go over there and ask her out!"

Morton and Howie looked excited, but Dewey knew better; they were nerds, and the more they floated under the radar, the better chance they would have of surviving high school. And hitting on Matthew O'Donnell's (the school's quarterback and unofficial "king bee") ex-girlfriend was NOT a good idea. But, he respected his friends, so he wasn't gonna shoot down their idea. Hopefully Jasmine would just turn them down and that would be the end of it.

As Dewey helped himself to his fourth cup of punch (it was clearly homemade, and super delicious) his friends stopped chatting amongst themselves and turned to him. "Dewey," Howie giggled like a nervous school girl, "Me and Morton are too chicken. You'll have to do it."

"Yeah, no!" Dewey said, sipping his punch, "I came here to have fun tonight. And Matthew beating me to a pulp for making a move on his girl would NOT be fun."

"Bet you're just scared," Morton chuckled.

"Yes, yes I am," Dewey nodded, "Scared of ticking off one of the toughest guys in school."

"You're just worried she'll say no," Howie teased.

"No, I KNOW she'll say no," Dewey said, "Girls like Jasmine never give guys like me the time of day, ESPECIALLY not when the girl's a senior and the guy's a freshman. If I went over there, I'd be lucky if she didn't pepper spray me just for talking to her."

"Come on," Howie urged, "When are you gonna get another chance like this? Go ask her."

"Yeah, what do you really got to lose?" Morton asked.

"My clothes, for one," Dewey said, "I'm certain Matthew would make me run home naked…" Another sip of punch, "AFTER beating me half to death that is." Sip. "So technically, he'd make me _limp_ or _crawl_ home naked."

"But he might not. After all, he cheated on her, so he might not care," Morton said, pulling out his wallet, "Come on, I'll give ya 5 bucks if you ask her. Don't have to actually dance, just ASK her to dance."

Dewey sighed; his friends were clearly not gonna let up on this. And what was more annoying was that he had both heard rumors and seen in person what a b*tch Jasmine was; Morton and Howie were the ones that worshiped the ground she walked on, so why couldn't one of _them_ ask her?

"Look," He sighed again, "I'm really not interested, ok? Yes, I could do it. I got no issues actually doing it. I could go up to her and say, 'Hey, Jasmine, I know I'm a freshman nerd who has no right even looking in your direction, let alone talking to you, but I just saw that jerk rip your heart out. Wanna dance?' However-"

"Sure."

The voice startled Dewey so much that he jumped a foot in the air and spilled the remaining punch in his cup. Turning around, he saw Jasmine a couple feet away from him, stuffing a cookie in her mouth. After she was finished, she turned to him and grabbed his wrist. "Don't think this means anything, geek," She said, pulling him to the dance floor, "It's either dance with a loser to make that jerkwad jealous, or stay at the snack table for the rest of the night stuffing my face." Once at the center of the dance floor, she positioned his hands, one holding her arm, the other on her hip, while she put her arms around his neck. Seeing he wasn't gonna take the lead, she started gently swaying back and forth, taking a couple steps every few seconds to make it look like they were dancing.

Dewey was, of course, freaking out as more and more people noticed the two of them. He looked back at his friends, who were staring at him awe-struck. Turning his head every which way, he saw people staring at them in shock, clearly surprised that a girl like Jasmine would even consider dancing with a geek like him.

And then, as Jasmine twirled around, Dewey saw him. Matthew was glaring at him, a murderous look in his eyes. Dewey nearly wet his pants in fear as he thought about what the senior would do to him when he got the chance.

After the song ended, Jasmine looked at Matthew and smirked, as Dewey tried to break away. However, despite not putting appearing to put any grip on him, Jasmine wouldn't let Dewey go. They danced 3 more songs together, before Jasmine FINALLY let him go…after making sure they were facing Matthew as she gave him a peck on the cheek, that is.

As Dewey stumbled back to his friends, he saw they had big smirks on their faces.

"Way to go, Dewey!" Morton said, slapping him on the back.

"Yeah, dude, didn't think ya had it in you," Howie chuckled, handing Dewey a cup of punch.

"I gotta get out of here!" Dewey squeaked out, "Matthew is gonna KILL me!"

"Relax, man," Howie shrugged, "Matthew stormed out of the gym after Jasmine gave you that cheek smooch. He's probably gonna go get drunk and egg the principal's house."

"Yeah, stay. You got nothin' to worry about," Morton tried to ease his friend's nerves, though it didn't help.

"Look, I'm not stupid, ok?" Dewey said, sipping the punch to try and calm down, "Whether he was over her or not, I, a freshman nerd, just danced with Matthew O'Donnell's, a popular senior jock's, girl. That's not allowed! So, I'm outta here. If I make it home, I'll see you guys on Monday."

At that, Dewey turned and bolted for the gymnasium doors. He figured if he left right now, he'd have at least a minute or two before Matthew came after him.

Dewey threw the doors open and stepped outside. He spotted the bike rack, where he and his friends' bikes were. He quickly ran over, pulling his bike-lock key lout of his pocket as he shoved it into his lock. Just as he got his bike unlocked…

"Where ya goin', Derwin? The dance ain't over yet."

Dewey was suddenly yanked back by the collar of his shirt and thrown to the ground. He looked up to see Matthew and a couple of his buddies smirking as they glared down at him.

"M…M….Matthew," Dewey stammered out, terrified as he threw his hands up in front of him, "L…look, I c…can explain! Please!"

"Ok," Matthew shrugged, causing Dewey to look up in surprise.

"R…really?" Matthew nodded, so Dewey explained what had happened, how his friends had been wanting to ask Jasmine to dance, but chickened out and tried to get him to do it, only for him to accidentally ask Jasmine to dance while explaining to his friends that he would NOT ask her to dance. "…so that's what happened!" Dewey finished, "Please don't kill me!"

"Ok," Matthew nodded, "I believe you." Dewey sighed in relief, figuring he was gonna get off easy. However, at that moment, Matthew snapped his fingers, and his friends grabbed Dewey by the arms and hoisted him up. Dewey looked at Matthew in confusion. Seeing the confused look on Dewey's face, Matthew continued, "So, since it was all just a misunderstanding, I won't have the guys beat you to a pulp before we humiliate you."

Dewey gulped nervously as Matthew pulled something out from behind his back. His eyes went wide at seeing it was a pink Hello Kitty pull-up. "Y…you're gonna make me run through the gym in that?" Dewey would never hear the end of it; sure, at least he wasn't gonna get an ass-kicking, but still!

"Of course not," Matthew shook his head, as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. Dewey raised an eyebrow, before Matthew stuck in right in front of his face, showing the label: CHOCO-LAX.

"No! NO, PLEASE!" Dewey cried, as Matthew shoved the chocolate bar into his mouth, while his buddies got to work stripping him as they carried him to the back of the gymnasium, where they would be able to enter through the backstage area…

* * *

It all went downhill after that night. Dewey was declared the official school loser, all his friends abandoning him. Matthew ultimately only got suspended for a week, after which he made Dewey his new personal punching bag. He even took a year off school after graduation and volunteered at the school as a teacher's aide, purely so he could continue making Dewey's life a living hell. And of course, other students followed suit. Jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, all messed with Dewey, just because they could. And the teachers always looked the other way, because it was "easier" on them if they didn't get involved.

Home was no better; Dewey's parents both went through a mid-life crisis and began doing wild things just to make themselves feel good, meaning Dewey was not only left to his own devices, he also had to look after his younger brothers. And of course, those little brats didn't get what was going on and always did their best to annoy their older brother, even when he was helping them.

When Dewey left for college, his parents finally split up, and his mother sank into a depression at having driven away the love of her life. Dewey suffered for this, too, as his mother tried to cope by being VERY involved with his college life, calling at least twice a day, video-chatting every night, worrying about him like he was 1 as opposed to 21, and just driving him up the wall. Of course, she ruined any friendships and potential relationships Dewey tried to make, causing him to slowly isolate him self from everyone. And when his mother died in a car accident on one of her weekly visits to see him, he lost the only friend (albeit a super annoying one who was his mom) he had, causing him to sink into depression.

By the time Dewey graduated college, the sweet guy that had entered freshman year was gone; all that remained…was Heinous!

* * *

Dewey was horrified as he remembered how originally, Howie and Morton had wanted to stop being friends with him at the start of high school, due to them believing he was "holding them back" in terms of popularity (even though they were both twice as dorky as him), and had tried to faze him out. Upon discovering what they were doing, Dewey said he'd do all their homework for them if they remained his friends.

But in the new timeline, Dewey hadn't even thought about the two of them, and they went their separate ways. This, plus what happened at the dance this time around, clearly meant that his literal "high school hell" never came to be.

Already Dewey was getting flashes of his new life, one where he and Juniper hung out at the dance, during which he confessed to her that he was "angry" at his friends for ditching him, and that was why he had "acted out" for the first couple months of school. The two ultimately stuck together after that, with Dewey asking her to be his girlfriend at the end of freshman year. Juniper proved to be a wonderful influence on him, getting him to want to help people and be kind. His high school life was much better afterwards, which lead to a happier life.

Like Juniper predicted, the two of them were co-valedictorians. They went to the same college, where they excelled. The night of graduation (during which they were again co-vals), Dewey took Juniper to the park by the university where they always studied, got down on one knee, and popped the question. She said yes, and they were married that Christmas.

"And at some point," Dewey growled, "I joined the police academy and ultimately went on to become their new police chief. Well, only one thing to do now."

Dewey went back into his and Juniper's bedroom and went to the closet. Sure enough, most of his police equipment was stored there. He grabbed a gun, made sure it was loaded, and put it under his chin.

He was about to pull the trigger, when he stopped and his eyes went wide, "Wait a minute, I'm Chief of Police! I may not have the tools and equipment needed to rebuild my time machine, but I've got a literal free pass to go to wherever I need to obtain them." He laughed heartily at that. "And to think I was about ready to give up!"

Dewey put the gun down and looked around for his cell phone, figuring he could make a few calls to get ready. "I can do this. It may take a while, but I can do it. After all, it's not like Flashpoint Paradox, right?" He chuckled again.

However, at that moment, Dewey's mind was bombarded with new memories, REPLACING the old ones.

He thought back to one day sophomore year, where he had been chased by Matthew through the park. "I'm gonna get you, Derwin!" The bully had cried, as Dewey ran for his life. Suddenly, the memory became him laughing as he ran from Juniper while holding her favorite headband up high. "I'm gonna get you, Derwin!" She cried, trying to sound angry but having a smile on her face.

He saw himself reveling as his father stormed out of the house, while his mother yelled at him to never come back. His younger brothers were crying as they pled with their father not to leave. Dewey smirked as he got in his car and departed for college. The memory then changed to his parents trying not to cry with joy as Dewey and Juniper loaded up his dad's car, telling them to drive safely. Dewey's younger brothers ran up to him and each grabbed a leg, pleading with their big brother not to leave. Dewey tenderly told them he'd be back for Thanksgiving, and that they needed to watch over their parents for him. The two then departed for college.

He saw himself washing his hands after he finished disposing of Captain Captain's remains, chuckling to his pet sharks, "That was oh so satisfying. Enjoy that snack, kiddos?" That memory became him washing a bowl and tossing a coupe apple cores away, chuckling to his children who were sitting at the kitchen table, "That was oh so satisfying. Enjoy that snack, kiddos?"

Memory after horrible memory flashed through Dewey's mind, rewriting his personal history for the past 20+ years, turning him from the world's most diabolical supervillain into a kind-hearted, newly promoted police chief.

"Crap, it _is_ like Flashpoint Paradox," Dewey muttered, as the last bit of Dr. Heinous was erased from his mind.

Dewey opened his eyes as he saw himself standing in his and his wife's bedroom. "Whoa," He muttered, rubbing his temple, "Where'd this wicked headache come from? I only had one glass of wine at dinner last night." He shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Gotta go pick up Mom and Dad's anniversary gift for tonight."

After getting dressed, Dewy made his way downstairs and to the garage. As he closed the door behind him, he felt…odd. Like, a lot of unknown anger suddenly vanished, and for the first time in his life, he truly felt happy.

"Weird," he chuckled, "After all, I've been happy since Freshman Homecoming. But hey, every new feeling of happiness is something to enjoy, I guess."

* * *

 **In the original ending, Juniper steals Dewey's time machine and beats him to the future, rewriting time so that SHE is Dr. Heinous. I thought this just came out of nowhere, because she was so nice in the series and showed no signs of villainy until the final issue. As such, I made this new ending where they got together, and Dewey unintentionally lead a happier life due to this factor.**


End file.
